Pursuing black
by nina0116
Summary: It has been 2 months since the defeat of messagog, and Kira's life should be returning to normal. However when her dino gem starts to glow, it starts a chain of events that will lead to happiness or despair.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kira was humming to herself as she hurried home after a long day of practicing her music. She was happy because her mother wood finally be home from Florida. As she ran through an ally, she was suddenly grabbed from behind.  
"Well, well" a voice whispered in her ear, "What do we have here".  
"LET ME GO" Kira screamed as she struggled against an iron like grip. Who are you?"  
"I'm the man who is going to take you away."  
Kira felt a flash of fear at those words, why was this happening? Who was this guy, and why was he after her.  
"KIRA" a woman screamed.  
Looking over her shoulder, Kira was surprised to see her mom running toward her.  
"Let my girl go you creep!"  
Holding tightly to Kira's wrist, the man spun around so he was behind her, and pulled a gun, pointing it at the woman running at them.  
"Stop" he growled, "or your dead".  
Kira blinked as without breaking stride, her mom jumped clear over her and the man behind her. Upon landing her mom delivered one heck of a punch to the back of the head of the monster who would dare attack her daughter. Kira couldn't believe how easily her mother had taken down the man that had grabbed her.  
"Kira sweet heart, are you ok?"  
"I'm ok mom", Kira said hugging the older woman. "Um mom, where did you learn to jump like that?"  
With a smile the woman dressed in a pink blouse and skirt shook her head.  
"I promise I ll tell you some day, but not right now. For now let's get home."  
Nodding Kira followed her mom to a dark blue 4-door compact.  
"So mom, how was your business trip?"  
"Quite tiring, sometimes I wonder at the wisdom of starting a mobile animal health care clinic."  
"Don't worry mom. I m so proud of you."  
"Thinks sweetie that means a lot to me."  
As they drove along chatting about their day, Kira suddenly felt a familiar surge of energy, and glancing down she noticed to her surprise that her dino gem was glowing once more. What could that mean? Dr. O had said the energy in their gems had been all used up when they defeated messagog, but here she was with a glowing dino gem. She would need to call Dr. O, Conner, Ethan, or even Trent as soon as she could.  
"Kira sweetie", her mother said startling her.  
"What's that?"  
"Oh! I found this gem my first year of high school" Kira explained.  
"Ok, then why is it glowing like that?"  
"I don't know, I ll need to ask Dr. Oliver tomorrow."  
"Oliver? Tommy Oliver?"  
"Yes, mom is something wrong?" she asked as her mom had turned pale.

An: so that's the first chapter done. I'm curious, who do you think Kira's mother is. As of the writing of this chapter I haven't decided who she is yet, although it looks like she is a former ranger. Please review, this is my first story ever, and I want to hear what other people think about my story. I will be updating this story once a week until I run out of ideas, and that could take a while. 


	2. Chapter 2

An: thanks for the reviews on my first story. I m still not sure who Kira s mom is, but I think I ll let the characters speak to me for a few more chapters so I can be true to both of them. Also with this chapter I will be putting the location in parentheses.

Chapter 2~

{On the road to downtown Reefside}

Kira s mom looked down before answering. She didn't think Kira would judge her, but she wasn't sure with the way things had changed since she was a teenager.  
"Yes Kira we both served as power rangers."  
Kira nodded. "I know mom. Dr. O has a video diary, and we saw you."  
Kira's mom looked up. "Kira, why would you watch tommy's video diary?"  
"Because I was a power ranger too."  
"What! When?"  
"These last 2 months. ?his gem", Kira said pointing to the bracelet with her dino gem, "this was my dino gem. It allowed me to morph into the yellow terra ranger."  
"Ok" her mom said, "so why do you need to call tommy about that gem glowing?"  
"This gem should be drained of power. In the final fight with Mesogog, that was our big bad guy, we used up all of the gems power. As for dr. o, he was our mentor, as well as our black ranger."  
"What! tommy's a ranger again?"  
"Well, he was. Unless his dino gem has started glowing like mine has, he's not anymore."  
"Why don't you call tommy and see what's going on with your, what did you call it, a dino gem?"  
"Ok mom. Do you want me to tell him about you?"  
Kira s mom thought about it for a minute. "No, n6t yet."  
Nodding, Kira pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Dr. O's number.  
{Dr. Oliver' house outside Reefside}

Tommy sighed as he looked around his house. With the threat of Mesogog ended, the other dino thunder rangers hadn't been coming around as much forcing tommy to consider his life. At first he had looked forward to a quiet life. Where the biggest thing he had to worry about was grading tes1t. However he had to admit that the action of being a ranger had kept him from thinking about all the questions that continued to torment him. Was there a woman for him? Why did it seem as if all his friends were either turning evil, dyeing, or just out of touch? ever since the dream where he had to fight against 3 of his old ranger powers he had found it more and more difficult to keep his spirits up. It had been easier when Conner, Kira, and Ethan had been coming over nearly every day because of Mesogog and his monsters, but now he had just himself for company. True there was Hayley, but she had started seeing someone, though he didn't know who yet.  
Sighing once more tommy was about to pour himself a drink when the unthinkable happened, the phone rang.  
Picking up the receiver he said, "Hello!"  
"Dr. O, this is Kira."  
"Yes Kira, how can I help you" tommy asked grateful for something to focus on other than his problems.  
"Um Dr. O, my dino gem has started glowing again."  
"What! Are you sure?"  
"Yes, even my mom noticed it."  
"Ok Kira, meat I tomorrow and we'll try to figure out what's going on."  
"Ok dr. o, I ll be there tomorrow,  
Hanging up tommy started to piece again. Ever since Kim broke up with him during his time as the red zeo ranger, he had had an empty place he his heart that no one seemed able to fill. Deciding against a drink, tommy walked toward his bedroom homing sleep would come quickly, and that he would not have any nightmares.

An: and the second chapter is done. Please keep those reviews coming. I hope to figure out who Kira s mom is soon, so I can start referring to by name, instead of this "Kira s mom", the next chapter we will meet both Kim and kit to see if that tells us more about each of them.


	3. Chapter 3

{Dr. Oliver s house)

The next afternoon Kira waved to her mother as she got out of the car in front of Dr. Oliver s house. Her mother waved back, then turned and drove toward the mall. Glancing down at her dino gem once more, she headed for the front door. As she reached to ring the bell, she was surprised when the door opened and Ethan greeted her.  
"Hi Kira" he said, "What brings you out here?"  
"This" Kira replied, showing her glowing gem.  
Ethan glanced at her dino gem, and nodded. "Yours too?"  
She founded. "What do you mean?"  
Ethan rose his rest, and Kira gasped as he saw what he had mint. Ethan s blue dino gem, just like her yellow one, was glowing faintly.

{Reefside mall)

Kimberly heart parked at the mall in reefside. She was looking forward to doing what she used to love. With her busy schedule she hadn't been to the ma2l in months. As Kim walked in, her eyes lit up like the Christmas tree she had wanted to get this year.  
"Kat! How are you?"  
Turning toward Kim was a blond haired woman dressed all in pink, just like Kim herself.  
"Kimberly!" Kat said, throwing her arms around the one who had given her a chance to be the second pink ranger. "It s so grate to see you. So what brings you to reefside?"  
"I live here now" Kim replied. "How about you?"  
"Me too. Come, let's have some fun."

{Dr. Oliver s house)

Both Kira and Ethan were in the lab while Hayley tested their dino gems. Kira didn't understand, but when Ethan had met her at the door she had felt like something new was starting. She just wasn't sure what it was.  
Dr. tommy Oliver, their black ranger and mentor, leaned against the wall, while she and Ethan sat on the stairs.  
Kira noticed Dr. Oliver looked like he hadn't slept a wink all night. She understood the feeling. When Trent had left for art school she had laid awake for several nights, wondering about her feelings for him. Then just when she had decided that Trent was out, she had learned that Conner was getting married. That had been like a punch in the gut. She had never realized how she felt about Conner, and now it was too late. The computer beeped bringing Kira out of her thoughts.  
"The scan is finished" Hayley said sitting back from the screen.  
"What did you find Hayley" tommy asked walking over.  
"Nothing" she answered. We can all see the glow the gems are giving off, but there is no morphing energy in either gem."  
"But", Kira said, "That doesn't make any sense."  
Ethan leaned closer to the screed. "Hayley, what is this mean" he asked pointing to an energy spike on the screen.  
"I don't know. However, it seems to spike whenever you 2 get close together".

{Reefside mall)

Kat giggled as she and Kim both entered the dressing room with a pink dress. "It s a good thing we're not the same size" she said, "Else people might mistake us for twins."  
Kim laughed as they tried on identical pink dresses. "I surprised you sti2l where pink Kat."  
Kat shrugged. "I guess I ve never out grown my time as a ranger.  
Kim sighed. "Me neither."  
After putting on the dresses, and glancing in the mirror both women 2aghed, and headed out of room to buy their dress. After their purchases were made Kat suggested lunch, and Kim agreed.  
They were chatting away happily when Kat asked Kim what she did for work now.  
"I work at an animal clinic" she answered. "How about you?"  
"That s strange" Kat said, "so do I. Is it here?"  
"No" Kim sighed, "I have to drive to the next town."  
"But", Kat frowned, Then why don't you live there?"  
"I don't know. I think it's because I like it here."  
Both women ate in silence for a few minutes. They had just decided to get some desert to go, when they heard, "mom!"

An: well I at last know who Kira s mom is. "At last I ll be able to stop saying "Kira s mom" and just use her name, starting with the next chapter. Next up, why are Kira s and Ethan s gems glowing, and what is up with Tommy and his dreams. Thanks to everyone who is reading, and please leave a review. I want to know what you think, and I ll take any suggestions you might want to give. It looks like this story isn't going to be as long as I thought. Simply because most of my ideas have been scrapped because of the path I took. Until next week May the power protect you all. 


	4. Chapter 4

{Reefside Mall}

Kat turned at the sound of Kira's voice. She stood there with a young man dressed in blue sweat pants with and a gray sweat shirt.  
"Oh! Hi sweetie, and who is this?"  
Kira smiled at Kat. "This is Ethan."

{Flashback Dr. O's house}

While Dr. O and Hayley were trying to find some significance in the fact that Ethan s and Kira's gems had started glowing, Kira pulled out her phone, and called Conner.  
"Hallow."  
"Hi Conner, this is Kira."  
"It's been a while Kira, what's up?"  
"I was just wondering if your gem has started glowing."

"I don't think so, let me check."  
Kira waited a few minutes before she herd Conner return to the line.  
"No it's not glowing."  
"Ok, thanks for checking."  
"Why did you call me to ask about our dead gems anyway Kira?"  
"Because my gem has started glowing again, but Hayley says there is no energy left in it."  
"Woe! That s pretty strange. What about Dr. O?"  
"I don't know yet. I'll check on that next."  
"Ok, let me know if I can help."  
"I'll do that. Thanks Conner."  
"Your welcome."  
Saying good bye, Kira disconnected the call, and turned to Ethan who was just ending his call.  
"Conner's gem isn't glowing" she said.  
"Neither is Trent's" Ethan replied.  
Shrugging Kira said, "Ok, let's see if Dr. O's is."  
Turning toward Tommy and Hayley Ethan cleared his throat. This made Tommy look up enquiringly.  
"Kira and I have discovered that neither Conner's nor Trent's gems are glowing."  
Tommy nodded. "I guess we better check on my gem."  
Kira, Ethan, and Hayley followed Tommy out of the HQ, and up to his bedroom. Kira couldn't stop thinking about a bedroom just like this one. She shook herself when Tommy pulled open a drawer of his nightstand. Reaching in, he pulled out a box, and opened it to reveal his black dino gem. Kira and Ethan drew in a sharp breath. The gem was giving off a faint glow. Not as bright as theirs, but defiantly a glow. Tommy looked at it in surprise, then took it out of the box.  
"I think there is more going on here then we realize at this time" Tommy said. "Why don't you 2 go kill some time, and Hayley and I will try to discover what is happening."  
"Ok Dr. O, but please call us if anything happens" Kira said.  
"I will."  
As Kira and Ethan walked out of the house, Ethan stopped. Kira?"  
"Yes Ethan?"  
"I really like you, and I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now. Will you go out with me on a date?"

{End of flashback}

"My boyfriend , Kira finished.  
Kat smiled widely. "It is so nice to meet you Ethan."  
Reaching to shake Kat's hand, Ethan said, "I'm honored to meet you mam."  
Kim was smiling broadly. She now knew why Kat had wanted to stay in Reefside. Her daughter lived here, and she had gotten to see the start of a beautiful relationship between her best friend's daughter, and a young man who looked as good as tommy had when she first met him. Of course this Ethan was wearing blue instead of green, but what did it matter.

An: Sorry this chapter is so short. I am running into writer's block, and I am unsure about how I want the story to continue. I will keep up on it, and try to keep to the schedule I've been keeping. Thank you all for reading, and may the power protect you. 


	5. Chapter 5

{Dino thunder HQ}

After Kira and Ethan left, Tommy and Hayley continued to scan the gems. So far they had found no explanation as to why Kira's, Ethan s, and tommy's gems had started glowing again, but Conner's, and Trent's had not.  
"I think we have hit a dead-end Hayley", Tommy said stretching out his arms.  
Hayley glanced at her watch, then returned her attention to the computer scan.  
"Well we know the gems themselves are not giving off any energy" Hayley said, glancing at her watch again.  
"Then what else would make these gems glow?"  
"Maybe there detecting something" Hayley said shrugging as she glanced at her watch again.  
Tommy sighed. "Maybe we need the help of someone wiser then ourselves."  
"Whom did you have in mind?"  
"We could always ask Kam's father" tommy said.  
Nodding Hayley glanced at her watch once more, then jumped to her feet. "Sorry Tommy, but I have to run."  
Tommy looked over at her in surprise as she dashed out of the headquarters. "Well now that was unexpected."  
Rising to his feet, Tommy decided to pay a visit to the Wind Ninja Academy.

{Reefside mall}

Kim, Kat, Kira, and Ethan were chatting over lunch and laughing all together, when the subject of the dino gems came up.  
"So", Kim asked, "What are those gems you two wear on your wrist?"  
"Oh these were our dino gems" Kira said.  
"What do you mean they were? It seems like there still with you."  
Ethan nodded. "We still have our gems, but they no longer have any morphing power."  
"Ok, then why are they glowing like that?"  
"We don't know" Kira answered. "Mine just started glowing yesterday, and Ethan told me his gem started today."  
Kat asked, "How many of you were rangers?"  
Kira said, "Well there were originally me, Ethan, and Conner, who has the red gem. Then Dr. O gained the black gem, and finally Trent Fernandez found the white gem."  
"Who's Dr. O?" Kim asked.  
"Dr. Oliver" Ethan answered.  
"Tommy's here!"  
"Yes he's our teacher" Kira said, wondering at her mom's expression.  
Kat looked at Kim then at the other 2 and asked, "speaking of witch, don't you two have some work to do?"  
"Oh! I have some work on my latest music video to finish."  
"I'll take you home if you like Kira" Ethan offered.  
"I would really like that thank you."  
"Ok, I'll see you at home sweetie."  
"Bye mom, miss heart" Kira said as she and Ethan left the mall.  
Turning to Kat Kim said, "Ok girl, what was that look about."  
"What look?"  
"The look on your face when Ethan said Tommy's last name" Kim replied. "Come to think of it, what happened between you and Tommy anyway?"  
Kat sighed. "Tommy went to college, and I went back to Australia."  
"Ok, so why does your daughter have the last name of Ford?"  
"Because I married Jeremey Ford when he came to visit. Sadly he died 3 days after Kira was born."  
"I'm so sorry to hear that ", Kim said hugging Kat.  
"Thanks Kim."  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before Kat looked over at Kim. "Kim, do you still have feelings for Tommy?"  
"No. I thought he and I would always find each other, but after I went to Florida I started dating who I thought was the man of my dreams."  
"What happened?"  
"He turned out to be a pimp. I personally turned him in, and stopped dating for a while."  
"Oh! So who's the lucky guy now?"  
Kim blushed. "Jason."  
"Really!" Kat squealed hugging Kim again. "Well done girl."  
Kim blushed again. "What about you Kat? How do you feel about our first green and white ranger?"  
Now it was Kat's turn to blush. "I, I think I never quite fell out of love with Tommy" she whispered.  
Kim smiled.

{The Wind Ninja Academy}

Cam lead Tommy into the living quarters for him, his wife Karone, and his father Sensei Watanbe.  
"Ah Tommy Oliver" an old man said rising to shake hands. It is nice to see you again, what brings you out here my friend."  
Tommy smiled and pulled out his dino gem. Its glow had increased slightly.  
"Sensei, I hoped you could help shed some light on why 3 of the dino gems are glowing once more."  
"Do you not have a scientist for these types of questions?"  
From what we can tell, the gems have no morphing power. However the yellow gem started glowing yesterday, and the blue gem, and my black gem have started glowing just today."  
"May I see your gem?"  
Tommy handed over the gem and waited while Sensei studied it.  
Looking up Sensei asked, "Was it this bright when you first noticed it?"  
"No, in fact it was dimmer."  
"Then it is as I thought. Your dino gems are now detecting waves of love."  
"Love! How is that possible?"  
"Since you five are still bonded to your gems, morphing power or no morphing power, the gems are now detecting the strongest good emotion that people can feel."  
Tommy sat quietly for a few minutes. "Is there any way to tell whom the gem is picking up the emotions from?"  
"I don't know" Sensei replied.  
"Thank you my friend."  
"Any time Tommy. Won't you stay for tea?"

{Outside a restaurant in downtown Reefside}

Hayley parked her car, and hurried inside. She couldn't wait to see him again. At a table near the back a man stood and waved.  
"It s good to see you again Hayley."

An: and so another chapter is done. Almost all of the setup is finished, and so I should be able to work on tying up some lose ends, and getting to the meat of this story. As always please read, review, and may the power protect you all.  



	6. Chapter 6

{An empty field}

"Hello!"  
"Is anybody here?"  
Tommy looked around. As far as he could see, this was just an ordinary empty field.  
"So why do I feel like I'm being watched?"  
Off in the distance he saw a light flash, so he started walking that way. After a short walk he came upon a strange circular design carved into the ground. However what surprised him the most t=was the fact that Kim was standing there along with him in his green ranger form.  
"Oh look, it's Tommy in black" Kim said.  
Tommy just stood there. His mind frozen at the sight of his first love with his first ranger power.  
"You know" she said, "I always preferred the color green."  
Kim looked up at the green ranger, and kissed him. With a flash Kim turned into Reda, and the green ranger became the evil one he had been when he had first gained the power.  
"So Tommy, are you ready to rejoin the side of evil?"  
The image of reda laughed as Tommy ran away, but not far. Because just around a bend in the trail he was following, he came upon Kat standing with Trent. The two didn't seem like they were together. In fact Kat looked ready to slap Trent for something.  
"Trent, Kat?"  
"Well, if it isn't Dr. Thomas Oliver" Trent said. "How does it feel to not have any friends Dr. O?"  
"I, I, I" Tommy stammered at a loss for words.  
"He does have friends you jerk!" Kat said her face red and her fists clenched. "Even if I'm the only one who will stand by him then so be it."  
Trent smirked.  
"Oh look, the little woman stands with the looser who couldn't even save his so called friend!"  
Tears started falling down Tommy's cheeks.  
"That's right you wimp" Trent taunted. "Because of you, my father is dead, and I have no family. What do you think of that?"  
Tommy paused, but Anton wasn't dead. He knew that. He and Elsa had gotten together at the end of the last school year. Right after Mesogog was destroyed.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Just then Kira came running up.  
"Mom!"  
Tommy's eyes widened. Kat was Kira's daughter! That explained so much. However before he knew what was happening, Trent pulled out his Drago dagger and sliced right through Kat's chest. Following up rapidly, he cut open Kira's chest as well.  
"Well now there are two less rangers to worry about aren't there Tommy."  
Tommy screamed as Elsa and Mesogog appeared next to Trent.  
"Surprise, Dr. Thomas Oliver" Mesogog said as he took Kira's dino gem. "Now I have three of the dino gems, and soon I'll have four."  
Tommy just stood in shock and remorse as Mesogog approached reaching out for Tommy's gem.  
With a cry, Tommy bolted up right, still in his bed.  
"Not another dream."  
Sighing he glanced at the clock. It was 7:00, He had to get up, and get ready for work. As he slipped into his clothes, he wondered why Kat had been the one to stand up for him in his dream. He made a mental note to ask her if he ever got the chance.

An: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to show the dream that Tommy has been having, and to show that he still has a fear of losing any of the rangers. And yes, though this is the dream that has been haunting him, this is the first time Kat has appeared in it. Just a note here, I will not be revealing Hayley's companion until the last chapter. Because of this, Hayley will not appear in this story again until that point. Please keep any reviews coming, although I would suggest reading all chapters that have been posted before leaving one. For now, may the power protect you. 


	7. Chapter 7

{Kira's house}

Kira was still in the afterglow of a wonderful date. She had never realized how much fun Ethan could be when he cut lose. She was trying to finish her latest song, when her phone rain.  
Picking it up and answering she said "Hello?"  
"Hi Kira"  
She recognized Dr. Oliver's voice. "Hay Dr. O, what can I do for you?"  
"I think I have figured out why your gem has started glowing again" Tommy said.  
"Really! That s great. What is it?"  
She heard him chuckle. "I think your and Ethan's gems are detecting and reflecting love from and to one another."  
"I see" she said. "That would explain why when Ethan asked me out both of our gems started to glow even brighter."  
"So we have one mystery solved" Tommy said. "But now I have another mystery."  
"What's that Dr. O?"  
"Kira, do you know a Katharine Hilliard?"  
Kira paused. Her mother had asked her not to reveal who she was, but on the other hand, she couldn't lie to her fellow ranger. Besides he had asked her directly, and he deserved a truthful answer.  
Sighing she replied "Yes sir, she is my mother."  
"What! But your name is Ford."  
"I don't know all the details, but I know thanks to the video diary that the Katharine Hilliard who became the second pink ranger is my mom."  
Tommy was quiet for a few minutes. That would explain a lot" he said finally.  
"If I may Dr. O, why did you want to know if I knew her?"  
Tommy sighed, "Because I have been having nightmares, and last night she showed up trying to protect me."  
Kira could sense that Dr. O didn't want to talk about his dreams. "That might also explain why your dino gem was glowing when we checked it yesterday."  
She thought she heard a gasp on the line. "What do you mean?"  
"You told me and Ethan that your gem wasn't glowing before our meeting" she said. "And it was my mom who dropped me off at your house."  
There was no mistake this time, Kira heard a groan from Tommy. "So you think Kat still has feelings for me?"  
"I don't know, but it is possible" Kira answered.  
She heard a pause. "Kira I have to go, we'll talk about this later."  
"Ok Dr. O, please if you need me or Ethan, please will you call us?"  
"I'll think about it" Tommy said before breaking the connection.  
Hanging up the phone, Kira debated about whether or not to call Ethan and tell him about her conversation with Dr. O. She decided she would first have a talk with her mother.

{Reefside Mall}

Kat was walking out of the mall with Kim when her cell phone rang. Pulling out her phone she saw it was Kira.  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"Hi mom, are you coming home soon?"  
"I'm going to see one more thing with Kimberly, and then I'll be home. Why, is something wrong?"  
"No, I just need to talk with you a bit."  
"Ok Kira, I'll be home as soon as I can."  
"Ok mom, I'll see you then."  
Kat stored the phone back in her purse, and turned to follow Kim to the cars.  
"Is something wrong Kat?"  
"I hope not. Kira says she needs to talk to me, but she didn't say what about."  
"Well then, let's hurry, so you can get home and find out what it is."  
Kat smiled as she and Kim climbed into her car.  
Kim asked "Does this bring back memories of your time as the pink turbo ranger?"  
Kat nodded as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't left Tommy when he went to college" she said. Kim patted Kat's shoulder.  
"We can't change the decisions we made in the past", she said. "But we can hold on to the happy memories they made, and make new ones in the present."  
Kat glanced at Kim in surprise. "Where did you come up with that?"  
Kim laughed. "Jason told me that when we started dating. So do you think you want to get back together with Tommy?"  
Kat looked down. "I don't know" she whispered. "On the one hand I know I still love him, but on the other hand I now have a daughter to think about. I know that she doesn't remember her father, but do I have the right to pursue a relationship with another man?"  
Kim laughed. "Of course you do partner! It s not like Kira is going to want you to be alone when she has her own boyfriend is it?"  
Kat looked down again. "I just don't know" she said as they turned into the Cyberspace parking lot.

{Kira's house}

Kira listened to some of the music that Ethan had helped her record. She marveled at how good she sounded now that she had his help. Sighing she closed her eyes and danced to the music, imagining Ethan holding her while they danced. It wasn't a farfetched idea, since asking her out Ethan had been willing to try lots of things that didn't require a computer. Still she wouldn't hear of him giving up that witch had made him what he was. After there glimpse of the morphing grid, she had been more interested in learning about computers. Especially after seeing what she could do with her music. Luckily that wasn't all she liked about Ethan. She loved his eyes, the way he seemed to anticipate her needs and wants, and most of all his gentle kind spirit. She wasn't sure if he had always been this way, but if not then she was glad he was now. Now if only she knew what to do about Dr. O and her mother. What if her mom didn't love Dr. O anymore, but if she didn't, then why had his gem started glowing after she had been dropped off in front of his house. If Dr. O was right, then only love from her mom could have triggered his gem. They had no evidence that anyone else had been nearby, and it seemed that someone had to bee reasonably close to start the process. She had asked Ethan about it, and they had discovered that she and Ethan had past each other while she was riding home.  
Just then Kira was startled out of her thoughts as she heard the front door slam. "I'm home Kira."  
Kira hurried out to hug and kiss her mom. Kat was wearing a new pink blouse and skirt that made her look very nice.  
"Hi mom, how was your time with Kimberly?"  
"Lots of fun, I haven't seen her for years. However I'm more curious about why you wanted to talk to me."  
Kira swallowed. Now that her mom was here, she found it difficult to broach the subject. "I needed to tell you that I had to tell Dr. O that you are my mom."  
Kat looked down for a minute. "Why sweetie?"  
"Because he asked me if I knew you. He has apparently been having nightmares, but he wouldn't tell me about them, and when I told him you were my mother he said 'that explains a lot'. I don't know what it means, but I think that you might be just what he needs."  
Kat was surprised at the level of insight her daughter had. Maybe it was time to reconnect with Tommy after all, and see if their relationship could work.  
"Ok Hun, I'll talk to Tommy, and see if I can get through to him. For now, I want you to get some sleep."  
"Ok mom" Kira said, heading for her bedroom. "Good night."  
"Night sweetie."  
Kat looked at the clock, and decided to call Tommy in the morning. Hopefully he wouldn't push her away after what she had done.

An: Now it is time for Kat to talk to Tommy, but will he want to talk to her after his dreams? Can she help him, and what did Kat do to Tommy? Stay tuned to find out. 


	8. Chapter 8

An: I had trouble figuring out How to write this chapter. I hope it comes out alright.

{Tommy's house}

It was 6:0 in the morning, and Tommy was getting himself ready for work. Ever since his last dream, he was reluctant to even leave the house. Worried he would put others in danger. He knew that it wasn't likely. After all, Mesogog was destroyed, and Rita had been turned good by Zordon's sacrifice during Countdown to Destruction. Still he found himself wanting to leave his house less and less. As he reached to pick up his briefcase, the phone rang.  
Tommy considered just leaving it, but his upbringing kicked in, and he answered.  
"Dr. Oliver."  
The voice on the line caused him to sit down rather hard. "Hi Tommy, this is Kat."  
Tommy couldn't believe it. "Hi Kat, what can I do for you?"  
"Tommy, if it isn't too much trouble, I would like to see you, and apologize for my behaver seven years ago."  
Tommy closed his eyes in thought. "I have to teach class until 4:30, but how about meeting after that?"  
"Sure, where should we meet?"  
"Do you know the Cyberspace Cafe?"  
"Yes, I ve been there before."  
"I'll see you then."  
"Ok, thanks Tommy."  
"Your welcome."

{Kira's house}

After hanging up the phone Kat decided to see how Kira was doing. Walking up the stairs she listened for sounds coming from her daughter s bedroom. Faintly she could hear music. Cocking her head Kat tried to understand the words, but the volume was too low. Reaching the top of the stairs, Kat turned left and walking to the first door knocked.  
"Come in!"  
Kat opened the door and saw Kira sitting on her bed gazing at a picture on the wall.  
"Hi sweetie. I just came up here to see if you needed anything."  
"I'm good mom. Ethan is picking me up in 10 minutes to take me to see a new producer."  
"Were you listening to the music you are going to show them?"  
"Yes, I wanted to make sure it sounded just right."  
"Ok, I'm meeting with Tommy after school, and I'll see if I can get him to open up about what's bothering him."  
"Good luck mom. Let me know if I can help with anything."  
"I will sweetie."  
Just then the doorbell rang. "That's probably Ethan Kira said.  
Both women hurried down the stairs, and found Ethan waiting on the doorstep. "Hi Kiara, Mrs. Ford. Ready to go Kira?"  
"Yes, see you later mom."  
Kat waved as the 2 dino rangers left.

{Cyberspace Cafe}

Kat sat at the bar in Cyberspace waiting for Tommy. She liked it here. The atmosphere was warm and inviting, and everyone seemed so nice. Sighing Kat thought back to when she lived in Angel Grove and how much fun the Youth Center had been. This cafe wasn't that different. Just a little smaller. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see Tommy come in, and jumped when he touched her shoulder.  
Smiling Tommy said "Well it's good to see I still have some effect on you Kat."  
Kat Smiled back at him. "Tommy! It s good to see you again."  
Sitting next to Kat, Tommy started talking with her about their time as first the mighty morphin ninjetti rangers, then the Zeo rangers, and finally as the first Turbo rangers.  
Kat was enjoying herself, until they got to the part where they passed on their ranger powers. "Tommy I need to apologize."  
"For what Kat?"  
"For leaving you the way I did."  
"Kat I don t blame you for wanting to go back to your home."  
"I believe you, but it seems my leaving may have had a bad effect on you."  
"What are you talking about Kat?"  
"Kira told me that you told her you are having nightmares, and that I was in one of them."  
Tommy's eyes shifted as though seeing something far away. Suddenly a shadow crossed his face, and his eyes seemed to darken.  
"No, no, no I will not let anyone else be hurt because of me" he muttered.  
Standing tommy tried to smile at Kat, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Kat it was great to talk with you, but please for your own safety stay away from me."  
With that Tommy ran out of Cyberspace, and jumped into his jeep. Tearing out of the parking lot as if Mesogog was after him. Kat sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. "Ok Tommy, if you won't tell anyone what is troubling you, then we will find out on our own. Wither you want us to or not."

An: I hope this chapter doesn't seem to over the top. I know how the rest of the story is going to play out, and it will take another 5 chapters to complete. I look forward to hearing what you all think. Please leave any reviews, and may the power protect you. 


	9. Chapter 9

{Road in Reefside}

Tommy couldn't believe what had just happened. He had thought all of his feelings were locked up where they couldn't harm anybody. Upon talking with Kat however, he had discovered that the lock he had placed on those feelings wasn't as strong as he had thought. He wasn't sure if anything would happen to Kat, or Kira because of him, but he wasn't willing to take that chance.  
"Silly, you know it is their decision weather or not they get involved."  
"Yes, but I can't put their lives at risk just for me."  
"But you know they will Tommy."  
"I hope not. I don't think I could live if they got hurt. Especially if it is because of me."  
Tommy had not been paying attention to where he was driving, and so it was a real surprise when he found himself pulling up to the home of Conner McKnight. Before he could decide whether or not to drive back home, the door opened and Conner himself stepped out to great him.  
"Hi Dr. O! What brings you out here?"  
"I'm not really sure" Tommy said. I was just driving along, and found myself here."  
"In that case" Conner said with a smile, "why don't you come in, and join us for a little informal party."  
Tommy tried to refuse, but Conner would hear nothing of it, and dragged him inside.

{Kira's house}

Kira was humming as she and Ethan arrived at her home. Her meeting with the producer had gone very well, and Kira was now contracted to record 3 records over the next several months.  
"MOM, ARE YOU HERE?"  
"I'm upstairs sweetie."  
Kira and Ethan climbed the stairs to see Kat sitting on her bed frowning.  
"Misses Ford is something wrong?"  
Kat smiled at both her daughter and Ethan her boyfriend. "Yes there is, and Ethan, if you are going to date Kira, you can call me mom."  
Ethan and Kira both blushed at that. Kira asked, "So what's wrong mom?"  
"It's Tommy" Kat answered. "He seems to want to cut himself off from all contact from everybody else. All I know is that while we were talking, he got this panicked look in his eyes, and muttered he would not allow anyone else to be hurt because of him."  
Kira looked down. "So what can we do?"  
Kat sighed. "I don't know. If we could somehow get into Tommy's dreams, we might be able to help him face his nightmares."  
"But we can't morph" Kira said, "and if there are any monsters in Dr. O's dreams we could get really hurt, and that is exactly what he doesn't want."  
Ethan just stood in silence, thinking about what Kat had told them. Getting into Dr. O's dreams wouldn't be hard, Ethan knew of a way to do that. The problem was that their dino gems couldn't morph them. Then an idea hit Ethan, and he smiled.  
"We have to do something" Kira said in frustration.  
"And we will" Ethan spoke up causing the two women to look at him. "But it is going to have to be the 2 of you. I can get you in to Dr. O's dream, and I think I have an idea about how to use our dino gems to morph."  
"I will not need a dino gem to morph" Kat said. "I still have my Zeonizer."  
"That makes this a lot easier" Ethan said.  
Kira kissed Ethan on the cheek. "So Ethan, what's the plan?"  
"First we will need to get to Dr. O's house when he is a sleep. Then we can use the love the dino gems are giving off to access the morphing grid so you Kira can morph. This will have to be done once you are inside Dr. O's dream. I will need to stay outside to monitor you both, and to get you out of there when Dr. O is settled."  
Kat nodded smiling at her daughter. "One of us will need to keep an eye on Tommy's house."  
Ethan nodded. "Leave that to me. I already have the technology to monitor his house."  
Kat stood. "In that case, I'm going to go get my Zeonizer. I'll see you both at Tommy's house later."  
Kira hugged Kat. "See you later mom."  
Kat returned the hug. "You too sweetie."

{Conner McKnight s house}

Tommy felt like an old man as he watched the young people dance to the music. He had been there for over 2 hours, and the party seemed no closer to breaking up. He had been introduced to the woman Conner was engaged to. A blond by the name of Candy. Tommy felt something was wrong with her, but he said nothing. It wasn't his place, and Conner seemed to love her with all his heart. Strangely Conner's gem, witch Tommy had seen resting on the mantel piece, wasn't glowing. This made Tommy wonder if the love from Conner, was being returned at all. Finding Conner Tommy said, "It has been a delightful party Conner, but I need to get home."  
"If you say so Dr. O" Conner replied. "I'll walk with you to your car."  
"That's not necessary" Tommy said.  
"Of course it is" Conner retorted as he grabbed a jacket. "I'll be right back Candy" Conner said to the blond who just shrugged and turned back toward some other girls and continued talking as Tommy and Conner walked out.  
"Conner this is none of my business, but I am curious. Do you really love that girl?"  
Conner looked down. "I'm not sure Dr. O. Some days I think I am, and on others I just want to walk away from her. Why do you ask?"  
"Did you hear about Kira and Ethan getting together?" Conner shook his head. "Well apparently our dino gems are now able to detect and return love directed at the person they are bonded to. Kira's and Ethan's gems are glowing very brightly every time I see them now. My own gem is faintly glowing ever since one of my past loves crossed my path. However your gem isn't giving off any glow at all."  
Conner looked up at this. "So, what, you think Candy doesn't love me?"  
"I don't think so, but I don't know."  
"I promise Dr. O, I'll think long and hard before making any real decisions."  
Tommy raised an eyebrow as they reached his car. "I thought you were marrying her."  
"That roomer has been going around ever since Candy started wearing a ring she found on her ring finger. I didn't give it to her, but everyone assumes I did."  
Tommy yond. "I'll see you later Conner."  
"Yu too Dr. O, have a safe trip."  
Conner walked back into the house as tommy started his car, and drove back to his house.

An: At last this chapter is finished. The next chapter is going to have more action then any of the other chapters both before, and after this point. Though I brought up Conner's situation in this chapter, it will not be resolved in this story. That means I have a sequel to work on. Only 4 chapters left.  



	10. Chapter 10

{Kira's house}

Kira sat beside Ethan as he typed furiously on his laptop. Since telling her and her mom that he had an idea about how to get into Dr. O's dream, he had been hard at work making calculations and phone calls. She wasn't sure who he was calling but he was smiling, so she didn't worry about it. She and her mom had gone to get Kat's Zeonizer out of storage, and she felt their chances were good. As she sat beside Ethan his phone rang.  
"Hello. Yes. Grate that will give us the chance we need. "No man, you need to keep an eye on that situation. Of course we will. Thanks again. By."  
As Ethan ended the call Kira asked, "Who was that?"  
Ethan turned to the love of his life. "Conner. Apparently when Dr. O left your mom earlier he ended up at Conner's house and spent some time there."  
Kira looked puzzled. "So what's so great?"  
Ethan stroked her hair. "Dr. O is heading home right now, and he looks pretty tired. So we should be able to get into his dreams."  
Just then Kat came in. "You still haven't told us how we're getting inside Tommy's dream Ethan," she said.  
Ethan opened his mouth to reply, when the doorbell rang. Smiling Ethan said, "That should be our way in now."  
Kira ran down stairs and opening the door got a real surprise. "Trent! Please come in."  
"Thanks Kira" Trent said following her in and closing the door behind them.  
"It's good to see you Trent, but what are you doing here?"  
Appearing at the top of the stairs Ethan said, "Hi Trent ready to get started?"  
Kira's mouth fell open at Ethan's words. What were they planning?  
"All set Ethan. I guess it s a good thing this wasn't destroyed."  
Ethan turned, "Ready to help Dr. O mom?"  
Kat appeared beside Ethan, looking a little unsure. "I guess, but what are we doing?"  
For answer Trent pulled out a normal looking pen. "When my father was Mesogog, Elsa tried to destroy Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver by giving a magic pen to a comic book artist. The pen would cause whatever was drawn to happen to the ones that were being drawn."  
Ethan smiled. "So I figured we could use the pen to send you 2 into Dr. O's dreams."  
Kira looked at Ethan with respect, and real love. "That's fantastic."  
Kat nodded. "So do we need to be at Tommy's house to do this?"  
"No", Trent answered. "However it would be convenient if we could scan his dreams, and find out just what is going on in there before sending anyone in."  
"That's what I've been working on for the last hour" Ethan said. "Fortunately it's all ready to go."  
Kira linked her hand in Ethan's. "Then, let's go."

{Tommy's house}

Tommy pulled up to his house and shut off the engine with a sigh. That party had livened his spirits, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong with the girl Conner was dating. Shrugging he climbed out of his jeep, and walked into his house. He felt his eyes drooping and walked toward his bedroom. Half way to the stairs though he decided to just lay down on the couch and sleep there.

{An empty field, Tommy's dream}  
Tommy looked around. As far as he could see, this was just an ordinary empty field.  
"So why do I feel like I'm being watched?"  
Off in the distance he saw a light flash, so he started walking that way. After a short walk he came upon a strange circular design carved into the ground. However what surprised him the most t=was the fact that Kim was standing there along with him in his green ranger form.  
"Oh look, it's Tommy in black" Kim said.  
Tommy just stood there. His mind frozen at the sight of his first love with his first ranger power.  
"You know" she said, "I always preferred the color green."  
Kim looked up at the green ranger, and kissed him. With a flash Kim turned into Reda, and the green ranger became the evil one he had been when he had first gained the power.  
"So Tommy, are you ready to rejoin the side of evil?"

{Tommy's house the real world}

When they arrived at Tommy's house, Kat was alarmed to find the front door unlocked. "I don't like this" she said, "Tommy from what he told me always locks his dorm"  
Kira, Ethan, and Trent all nodded. "We better get in there and see what's going on."  
Pushing open the door Kira spotted Tommy lying on his couch. His eyes were closed, but she could tell something was unnatural about his sleep. Ethan, I think Dr. O is having his nightmare again."  
"Right Kira, let's see what is going on in there."  
Ethan attached 4 electrodes to Tommy's head, then ran a program on his laptop. The screen lit up with an image of Tommy running from himself and a woman Kira didn't recognize. Beside her she heard Kat draw in a sharp breath.  
"Mom?"  
Without taking her eyes off the screen Kat Said, "That's Rita Repulsa. She was the first villain the power rangers ever faced."  
Trent looked confused. "Why is there a version of Dr. Oliver wearing green?"  
Kira and Ethan looked closely at the screen. "That looks like the time Dr. O first became a ranger" Kira said. "He was under a spell that made him evil."  
Trent winced at this. "He must still feel guilty about that after all this time."  
As they watched they saw Tommy ran down a trail, and coming around a bend stopped before a white ranger and Kat unmorphed. Trent looked down at seeing his evil counterpart. As they watched they saw the white ranger draw his dagger and stab Kat in the chest. Tommy's mouth opened in a silent scream, before the scene faded and they saw tommy back in an empty field.  
"Well now I know what Tommy meant when he said he would not let anyone else be hurt because of him" Kat said. Ethan, Trent is everything ready?"  
In answer Trent pulled out his notebook and the pen. "I'm ready whenever you are" he said.  
Ethan nodded his agreement. Kat and Kira stood side by side as Trent started to draw rapidly. The world dissolved around the 2 and soon they found themselves in the same empty field.  
Flexing her wrist Kat turned to Kira. "Let's go save a ranger from himself."

{Tommy's dream}

Tommy was really confused now. Every time he had this dream he had woken up after seeing Kat killed, but now he was on his third time through this nightmare. What was worse was the inability to change anything. Even knowing what was coming, he couldn't seem to alter his path, or the people he saw. That is until Kat and Kira came charging down the path he was following.  
"Tommy! Wait."  
Tommy wanted to stop and turn, but his feet carried him down the path toward the spot where he knew he would see Kimberly kiss his old self, and turn into Rita.  
"Dr. O, we're here to help."  
Tommy couldn't respond. How were they going to help him? None of them had powers anymore, and he knew they would just die in this dream. Just as they always did.  
"Mom I don't think we can get through to him."  
Kat nodded. "The dream has a set path, and so long as that path is followed Tommy is unable to change the fate of anyone in his dream. This includes Tommy himself. We need to shake up this world hard."  
Kira nodded, and activated her morpher.

{Tommy's house the real world}

Ethan and Trent watched as Kira and Kat appeared in Dr. O's dream.  
"Given what we saw on the screen, the girls are going to need to morph in order to help Dr. O" Ethan said.  
Trent said, "Misses ford told me that she can still morph with that Zeonizer she has, but we need to give Kira some power."  
Bending over his notebook again, Trent started drawing again.

{Tommy's dream}

"Dino thunder, power up!"  
To Kira's total surprise calling out her morphing call worked. Soon she stood once more as the yellow dino ranger.  
Smiling at the success of her daughter, Kat activated her Zeonizer. "Zeo ranger 1 pink!"  
As Kat felt the old familiar power course through her she straitened and glanced at Kira. Let's go."  
Tommy had just reached Kimberly who turned into Rita when he heard a sound he hadn't heard for months. It was Kira's Tara scream, and turning he saw not only Kira morphed as the yellow dino ranger, but to his utter surprise Zeo ranger 1 running up to him.  
"Tommy can you hear me?"  
Tommy found he still couldn't speak, but he nodded.  
"Don't worry Dr. O, we'll take care of these imposters" Kira said. With that Kat launched an attack at the evil green ranger, while Kira started fighting Rita.  
The green ranger pulled out the dragon dagger and tried to slash Kat. Kat however just kicked it aside before landing a fist to the side of the green ranger's head. Staggering back, the green ranger launched into a kick aimed at Kat's face that Kat simply ducked under before lashing out with her own kick to the chest. The green ranger fell back, but sprang forward trying to catch Kat off guard. Kat simply punched him in the stomach, before upper cutting the green ranger in the jaw. With a glazed look the green ranger landed on the ground before disappearing. "I guess even the evil green ranger is no match for the Zeo crystal" Kat said before looking over at her daughter.  
Kira meanwhile was using her skills learned over the course of fighting Mesogog, to dodge the spells Rita was sending her way. Rita would summon monster after monster. However when Kira found herself outnumbered by to many monsters, she would simply open her mouth and unleash her Tara scream. This would also stun Rita, so Kira was able to get in close, and pulling out her Tara Grips, slash Rita multiple times. This was more than Rita could take, and she simply vanished. "Well, that was easier than I expected" she said, before looking over at her mom and Dr. O.  
Tommy watched in awe as the only pink Zeo ranger, and the yellow Dino thunder ranger made short work of the first 2 things that had really scared him. It wasn't long though before Tommy felt his feet move down the trail toward the white ranger. Tommy wondered how this would play out now, since Kat was already here.  
Seeing Tommy walk down the trail, Kira and Kat followed him to see what this dream would throw at them next. Around a bend in the trail they soon came upon the evil white ranger, and facing him Kat in her unmorphed form. Tommy stopped upon seeing them.  
Tommy said, "Trent, Kat?"  
"Well, if it isn't Dr. Thomas Oliver" Trent said. "How does it feel to not have any friends Dr. O?"  
"I, I, I" Tommy stammered at a loss for words.  
Just then Kat and Kira came around the bend. As she appeared, the Kat facing the white ranger disappeared.  
"Wait, what's going on?"  
Kat stepped forward shoulder to shoulder with Kira. "Tommy does have friends evil white ranger, and we're here to make sure he knows that."  
The white ranger looked from where Kat had been standing, to see both morphed rangers ready to take him on.  
Sneering at the pink ranger, he pulled out his drago dagger and attempted to stab her.  
"I don't think so white ranger" Kira said as she used her Tara Grips to block the attack. The white ranger was visibly shaken by this turn of events, and stepping back waved his hands toward a black wall behind him.  
From the blackness emerged Lord Zed, King Mondo, Divatox, and Mesogog.  
"I think things just got a little harder for us" Kira said as she raised her Tara Grips to do battle.

{Tommy's house the real world}

Ethan and Trent were cheering as Kat and Kira knocked the bad guys around. Trent especially smiled when Kira blocked the white rangers attack with ease. However when more villains appeared the 2 fell silent.  
"This doesn't look good" Trent said when Mesogog appeared.  
"Tell me about it. At least Dr. O looks like he is no longer following a script."  
On the screen Tommy was looking around as if he had no idea where he was, or how he'd gotten there.  
"The ladies are going to need some help" Trent said.  
"Think we can give Dr. O his powers like Kira?"  
Trent didn't say anything, just started drawing again.

{Tommy's dream}

Kira and Kat were fighting the best they could. Kat was taking on Zed and King Mondo, while Kira took on both Divatox and the white ranger. Mesogog didn't seem inclined to enter the fray just yet. However it was not going well. Divatox and the white ranger were doing a good job of keeping Kira sandwiched between them, so their attacks battered her from both sides. On the other side Kat kept getting hit with either Zed's staff, his energy attack, or Mondo's fists. Slowly they were wearing out, and Kira worried that if they died here, they wouldn't be able to return to the real world.  
Tommy was trying to pull himself together when there was a flash of light and his bracelet with his dino gem appeared on his wrist.  
Looking at it Tommy said, "This should even the odds a little. DINO THUNDER POWERUP!"  
Morphing Tommy ran up and landed a savage punch on King Mondo. The blow was enough to send Mondo flying into zed, knocking both over. Kat regained her footing and send an intense black of energy at Zed, vaporizing him. Kira meanwhile took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and let loose the most powerful Tara scream Tommy had ever heard. The sheer power behind it sent Divatox, and the white ranger strait into each other. The force of the collision caused both to explode.  
That left Mondo, and Mesogog who still did nothing. Tommy rushed Mondo and just laid into him with punch after punch.  
Kat noticed something strange happening. With each punch Tommy landed, Mondo seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. Then she noticed the black ora around Tommy. Approaching him Kat gently took his arm.  
"Tommy, you need to stop. Your anger and depression is giving Mondo more and more power."  
Tommy tried to jerk away from Kat's hand, when her words penetrated the fog he seemed to be in. Breathing hard Tommy backed away and shook head.  
"No more. I'm finished with beating myself up over things I can't control. It wasn't my fault that Rita turned me evil and set me against my new friends. It wasn't my fault that Zed kidnapped Kimberly and nearly killed her. It fact that was what brought the woman I love into my life. It wasn't my fault that Mondo's son brainwashed me and made me fight my friends. It wasn't my fault that Divatox suspended me over a pit, hanging by a thin rope. It wasn't my fault that Trent found the white dino gem and turned evil. And it wasn't my fault that Mesogog was created."  
With each sentence Tommy said Mondo shrunk in size, until he was even smaller then when he first appeared.  
"I'm glad to hear you say all that Tommy", Mesogog said as he transformed into Anton mercer. "You have finally forgiven yourself for almost everything that seems to have gone wrong during your ranger courier, and at last you can finally move on and have a happy life."  
Anton walked over to tommy and shook his hand before disappearing. Kat and Kira looked at each other.  
"We need to leave back to the real world" Kira whispered to Kat.  
Nodding Kat tapped her morpher. "We're ready to exit."  
There was a shining light, and the next instant the 2 women vanished. Tommy smiled and waved knowing he would see them soon.

{Tommy's house the real world}

As Kira and Kat reappeared they dropped to the ground. Upon landing Kat's Zeonizer sparked, and the crystal shattered. "Oh no!" Kat exclaimed as the pieces of her Zeo crystal sparkled then disappeared.  
Kira looked over at Dr. O and noticed he was waking up. "Guys, we might want to get out of here. Dr. O is waking up."  
Nodding Ethan and Trent hurried outside. Kira followed after them, but Kat stood by Tommy As he finally opened his eyes.  
Tommy smiled weakly. "Hi beautiful."  
Kat started crying as she rapped Tommy in a hug.

An: I hope I did Justus to the fight scenes. I'm not use to writing fight scenes, the reason the villains were so easy to beat, was simply because Trent was giving the women advantages in there 1 on 1 fights. Please leave a review about what you thought of this or any of the previous chapters. Only 3 chapters left. 


	11. Chapter 11

{Reefside Park}

Kira and Ethan were walking hand in hand as they strolled through the park. It had been four days since the fight inside Dr. Oliver's dreams, and Ethan couldn't seem to stay away from Kira. Always ready to take her where ever she needed to go, always willing to listen to her music as she practiced, and even inviting her over for dinner, or breakfast. That last one had been a real surprise the first time he had asked, but it did make her feel real special. As they walked, they chatted about everything, except what had happened to her and Kat her mother. Passing under a large tree Ethan stopped.  
"Is something wrong Ethan?"  
"No, I just had a question."  
"Ok, I'm listening."  
To her surprise Ethan dropped to one knee under the tree. "Kira these last few days have made me realize how much I care for you. Please, will you marry me?" Ethan pulled out a small box, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful yellow ring with an etching of the pterodactyl on one side.  
Kira's face went slack, and she swayed on her feet. This was the last thing she was expecting. After a minute to catch her breath, both at the proposal and the gorgeous ring, she knelt beside Ethan. "Oh yes Ethan. I would be honored to become your wife."  
Ethan let out the breath he had been holding, took out the ring, and placed it on the third finger of her left hand.  
"Oh Ethan, where did you get this beautiful ring?"  
"I ordered it the day after our gems both started to glow brightly."  
Kira gave him a surprised look. "You wanted to ask me to marry you that long ago?"  
Ethan looked down. "Truthfully I have wanted to ask you ever since you helped me in the cafe after Mesogog's defeat."  
This made Kira faint.

{Katharine's house}

Kat and Tommy sat in the Livingroom, chatting away about everything that had happened ever since Kat had become the second pink ranger. The both laughed at the antics of their fellow rangers, as well as Bulk and Skull. Some of the memories caused Kat to cry a little, causing Tommy to hold her, and stroke her hair, while he whispered assurances to her. Tommy was well rested after four nights of no nightmares, and he owed that to both Kira, and the beautiful woman sitting beside him. Looking over at her while she dried her eyes, Tommy felt his love for her increasing, and wanted to protect her. The same way she had protected, and rescued him. Sitting there, Tommy compared his feelings for Kimberly with those of Kat. They were pretty even, except that it had been Kat who had tracked him down, and been there when he had needed help. Even if he hadn't been willing to admit it.  
Kat's phone rang startling them both. Picking it up Kat answered, "Hello. REALLY! Kira that is just wonderful! Where are you right now?"  
Tommy caught her could hear the excitement in Kat's voice, and wondered what news Kira had just told her.  
"I'm coming to pick you up. We have some shopping to do then. Alright, see you in five minutes."  
Kat ended the call, and jumped to her feet. "What's going on Kat?"  
Kat looked at Tommy with real excitement in her eyes. "Ethan just asked Kira to marry him!"  
Tommy's jaw dropped. He had no idea Ethan's feelings were that strong. Yes he had seen their dino gems glowing very brightly, but this still came as quite a surprise. "Where are they?"  
"Ethan asked her in the park."  
Tommy stood. "Then I'll see you later. There's something I would like to do before we marry off 2 of our rangers."  
Kat gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then fairly flew out the door. Tommy followed her out, and watched with amusement as she tore out of her driveway just like he had out of the Cyberspace one the other day. Climbing into his jeep, Tommy smiled, and headed for the mall.

{Reefside Community Center, 5 days later}

Ethan squirmed under the chase fabric of his [what most assumed to be a copy of] the blue dino thunder ranger outfit. When asked, Ethan simply explained that he had looked up to the blue ranger while the city was under attack. He was on edge because he hadn't been allowed to see Kira ever since her mom had picked her up from the park. Kat had told him this would make her look all that more special to him. Ethan didn't care about any of that though. He was just happy that the day he was to marry Kira had finally arrived. Around him were his best man Conner, and Dr. Oliver for moral support. Ethan found it strange that Conner's girl had chosen not to attend, but he didn't pry into Conner's affairs. If Conner wanted to talk about it, then he would.

Kira couldn't stop smiling as her mom and her best friend Kimberly Heart fussed over her. Styling her hair, making sure the yellow and white gown fit just right, and even painted her finger nails. Usually Kira didn't put much stock in all this fancy looking stuff, but today she would make an exception to look her very best for the man to whom she would be wed very soon.

The three guys were chatting about the wedding, and cracking jokes at Ethan, which he took in stride. Laughing at some of them, and groaning at the rest. Ethan was disappointed that Trent couldn't be there, but he had to get back to school and take a really important test. While Ethan was trying again to glance down the hall where Kira was, a man dressed in red, and a woman dressed in yellow walked in.  
Spotting them Tommy's eyes went wide. "Jason, Trini! What brings you here guys?"  
Jason smiled at Tommy. "I'm here as Kim's date," Jason said, making tommy smile widely. "However, I need to talk to Kat for a minute. Is she here?"  
Conner looked up. "Ya, she's with Kira and miss heart helping Kira get ready."  
Trini smiled at them. "I'll go ask Kat to come out here for you Jason. After all" she said with a smirk, "I'll bet she needs a yellows touch anyway."  
With that Trini hurried down the hall. Turning to Jason Tommy raised an eyebrow. "What's going on Jase?"  
Jason looked away. "I've just found out something that Kat really needs to hear."  
Knowing it was no use pushing, tommy instead invited Jason over to the group around Ethan. "We've been charged with the task of keeping Ethan from seeing Kira until the wedding march." Smiling Jason joined them and helped keep Ethan distracted.

Kat thought they were almost ready when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Kira said trying to get away from any more pink ideas.  
Laughing Kim blocked her path. "Oh no you don't sweetie! I'll get it." With that Kim walked over and opened the door a crack to see who it was. Peering out Kim was surprised to see Trini standing there. Opening the door wider Kim said, "Trini, come in."  
Upon hearing the original yellow ranger was here Kira almost cried with relief. Entering Trini greeted Kim whom she had served beside at the beginning. Then turning Trini greeted and hugged Kim's successor. "I'm so pleased to meet you at last."  
Kat returned the hug. "And I you."  
Kim asked, "So Trini, what brings you here?"  
"I came to give a fellow yellow ranger a hand with her wedding, and Jason is out front. Katharine he says he needs to speak to you about something important."  
"Can't it wait? After all, my daughter is getting married today."  
"I really think you should go talk to him" Trini said. "Don't worry, Kim and I will make sure Kira is ready for her big day."  
Kat stood unsure for a few minutes, then nodded. "Ok, but don't bring her out before I get back. I want to see my girl before she is given away."  
Kim and Trini both nodded before shewing Kat out the door and turning back to Kira. "Oh no! What more can we do?"

Tommy was blocking Ethan's view down the hall, when he saw Kat hurrying toward them. He could tell she wasn't very happy at being interrupted, but was holding it in for now.  
Reaching Tommy Kat gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before stepping around him, and facing Jason. "Ok Jason, what's so important that I needed to be pulled away from helping my daughter prepare for her wedding?"  
In response Jason handed her an envelope. "This is" he replied.  
Not even looking at it Kat asked "What is it?"  
Tommy and Kat were surprised to see Jason take a deep breath. Kat I just learned yesterday that you and I are siblings."  
Kat froze. "What! How is that possible? I was born in Australia."  
Tommy broke in, "Jase are you sure about this?"  
Jason nodded. "My mother told me I was adopted last week, and yesterday I received my birth certificate in the mail. However along with mine, there was another, Kat's."  
Jason pointed to the envelope still in Kat's hands. With trembling fingers Kat opened the envelope. Inside was indeed her birth certificate, along with one for Jason. "But how did this happen?"  
"When I got the envelope in the mail I called the lawyer s office" Jason explained. "They told me that our mother died giving birth to us, and her 2 best friends promised to raise us. However the woman who took me left without leaving a forwarding address, and put me up for adoption. The other woman however kept her promise and raised Kat in the land of her birth."  
Everyone was visibly shaken by Jason's story.  
"However that s not all" Jason said.  
Kat looked up at her brother. "There's more?"  
Jason nodded. "Take a look at our mother's last name."  
Kat pulled out her certificate and read it. "Emily Evens." Looking up she said "I don t understand."  
Tommy glanced over Kat's shoulder to see the name. Reading it he gasped. "Jason is this right?"  
"Yes Tommy it is. Kat's and my birth mother was the unmarried sister to Richard Evens. She would have been Cole's aunt."  
Kat held up her hand. "Ok, who is Cole Evens, and how do you 2 know him?"  
Tommy turned and took Kat's hand in both of his. "Cole Evens is the red Wild Force ranger. He was the one who destroyed Serpentera when the reds banded together."  
Jason nodded. "And just like you dear sister, he is a vet."  
That made Kat break down. In five short minutes she had discovered she had a brother she knew nothing about, and also a cousin who shared her love of animals." Thank you Jason" Kat said giving him a hug.  
"Your welcome" he replied smoothing her hair.  
Just then Kim came around the corner of the hall. "Kat, Kira is ready."

Ethan stood with Conner at the altar fidgeting all the more. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before his bride would come down that isle. He couldn't wait to see her, but more than that he just wanted to stand beside her, hold her, kiss her, in short he wanted to have his wife by his side. Beside him Conner chuckled. "Relax dude. It won't be long now."  
And it wasn t. Even before Conner finished speaking, the music started and Kat and Kimberly appeared. Between them walked a woman that took Ethan's breath away. Kira was wearing a defused yellow and white gown that flowed while she walked. Her hair was pulled back in a very nice bun. While a tiara of what looked like solid gold was perched on her head. She wore no makeup, and her nails were painted in alternating yellow and pink. The gown almost hid the fact she wore a pair of very nice yellow high heels. All together Kira presented a lovely image.  
Conner stared in awe as the 3 walked toward them. Turning to Ethan Conner said, "You lucky sod. If you weren't marrying her today, I would steel her away dude."  
Ethan just nodded unable to find his voice.  
"Dude pull yourself together, or you'll never get through your vows."  
Ethan took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.  
That was when the minister arrived. Conner's and Ethan's eyes both popped. The minister was TJ the second red Turbo ranger.

After the wedding Ethan and Kira mingled with the guests receiving compliments on how they both looked. Ethan spotted Dr. O and Kat talking, but Kira's attention was caught by Kimberly and Jason talking. The 2 couldn't decide which way to turn, and at last decided to give both couples some space.  
Looking up at Ethan, Kira smiled. "I hope we have as happy a time as those four seem to be having."  
"I'm sure we will" Ethan replied wrapping an arm around her. "What do you say too getting out of here?"  
Kira smiled a mischievous smile. "Let's go" she replied pulling him with her and out of the center.

An: That completes this chapter. I hope I didn't bore you all with this, Kira is my favorite power ranger to date, so I wanted to give her a real nice send off in to the future. I hope no one is upset at the bombshell dropped in this chapter. I know there was almost no setup for it, except the fact that Kat started and runs an animal clinic. Only 2 chapters left, but after this story is finished I'm not going to start on its sequel quite yet. I have another story I want to write first. Catch you all next time.  



	12. Chapter 12

{Reefside Community Center}

Tommy was talking with Jason, when he spotted Kira and Ethan sneaking out the back door. He couldn't help but smile. The last five days had been quite an adventure. Keeping Ethan from driving after Kat and Kira when Kat had picked Kira up at the park, and then over to Kat's house to see what they were doing.  
Looking where tommy was gazing, Jason chuckled. "So when are you going to propose to Kat man?"  
Tommy turned to his oldest friend. "It doesn't bother you does it?"  
Jason shook his head. "I've seen how you treat her man. I would be honored to be your brother-in-law."  
Reaching into his pocket Tommy pulled out the box he had picked up at the mall. "I went and bot this the same day Ethan proposed to Kira." Opening the box, tommy revealed a solid gold ring with a large pink ruby imbedded in one side.  
Jason's eye widened. "No way!" Jason reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box of his own. On opening it Tommy saw an identical ring.  
Tommy's smile broadened. "So who's the lucky girl?"  
"Kim."  
"Kim!?"  
Jason smiled at Tommy. "Yea, I fell in love with her about three months ago."  
Tommy stood still for a minute, before he and Jason wrapped each other in a crushing hug. "This is great man!"  
"I know" Jason said. First we were friends, and now we'll all be family."  
Tommy looked up, and searched until he spotted their girlfriends. "Come on man, lets both go propose."  
Walking over Tommy and Jason heard the ladies laughing at some joke they had missed. "Kat can I talk to you a second?"  
"Sure tommy, please excuse me Kim."  
"Ok Kat."  
Tommy and Kat walked a little ways away from the others. "So Tommy, what is it?"  
Tommy knelt on one knee and opened the box he held. "Kat, over the last week I realized something very important. I can't live my life without you in it. In fact if it wasn't for you and Kira I'm not even sure I would even still be here. Because of that, and what we shared before, I wanted to ask you to marry me. Wil you be my wife?"  
With that Tommy produced the ring he had bot for her. Kat had been expecting something like this, but the sight of the ring took her breath away. Taking a few moments to compose herself, Kat slid to her knees beside Tommy. "Oh Tommy of course I'll marry you. I'm so happy you're willing to give me a second chance after I left you all those years ago."  
Tommy was slipping the ring on Kat's finger, when everyone heard a woman let loose a scream of happiness. Looking around Kat asked, "Who was that?"  
Tommy laughed. "Kimberly. I guess Jason just got his answer."  
Looking up Tommy and Kat saw Jason and Kim locked in a hug and kiss for the ages. When they broke apart the entire Community center applauded, making Kim blush. Kat and Kim ran to each other and showed off the rings they had been given.  
"Anyone mind if we crash this party?"  
Turning toward the door Tommy's eyes lit up.

An: Sorry this chapter is so short. This was just the set up for the last chapter, and finally we will learn who Hayley has been seeing. These chapters were pretty easy to write, but I'm going to take a slight break before writing chapter 13, just so I can get it just right. If anyone is willing, I would like to see if anyone can guess who Hayley's companion is. I know I have not dropped any clues to his identity, so I will say this. He is a passed ranger, and is just as adept with technology as Hayley is. The first 5 correct guesses will be allowed to name the rangers in my next story. So leave your guess in a review. Thanks again, and this has been one morphinnominal ride.  



	13. Chapter 13, finaley

{Reefside Community Center}

"HAYLEY" Tommy yelled making everyone else look over. "I haven't seen you for days, what's happening?"  
Hayley walked through the door with a smile. "I've been spending time with my fianc e."  
Tommy, Kat, Kim, and Jason turned as a very familiar man entered. "BILLY" they all exclaimed.  
Billy smiled at his old friends. "Hay guys. It's good to see you all again."  
Jason and Tommy dragged Billy away and started pestering him about his return from Aquitar. "So you are moving back here right?"  
"Ya, I suffered a really devastating loss, and the only thing I could do was to return to earth."  
Jason looked troubled. "What happened man?"  
To Tommy's and Jason's surprise, tears formed in Billy's eyes. "Cestria died."  
"What! What happened man?"  
"We were expecting our first child, and everything seemed to be going perfectly. Then 4 days before Cestria was due to give birth, she stumbled, lost her balance, and slammed her head into one of the crystals used to produce light. Not only did the collision put Cestria in a coma, but it also killed our child. I admit I don't know why that happened, but 4 days later she gave in to her injuries. I don't know why, but after that I was no longer welcome in Cestria's home. Maybe I was seen as to great of a reminder of what they had lost. Whatever it was, I journeyed back to earth that day."  
"I'm so sorry Billy" Tommy said. "However it looks like you hit it off with Hayley."  
Billy smiled. "Ya, she has a great mind."  
Jason and Tommy both laughed.

Kim, Kat, and Hayley were huddled around one of the tables in the back. They were all chatting about the proposals their men had made. Kat told the others about how Tommy had asked her to marry him.  
"I'll be honest girls, even after Kira and I were able to save Tommy from his dreams, I didn't expect him to propose to me."  
Kim smiled. "I did. I could see how much he loves you during Kira's wedding."  
"Wait," Hayley said, "When did Kira get married, and who s the lucky guy?"  
Kat's smile stretched from ear to ear. "She and Ethan just left for their honeymoon 6 minutes ago."  
Hayley dropped her head and groaned. "So that was who I saw leaving as we arrived."  
"Yap" Kim replied. "So Hayley, how did Billy propose to you?"  
Hayley smiled dreamily. "It was wonderful. He met me at a diner just outside of town. He bought me dinner, then walked me around a nearby park. Finally he dropped to one knee, and asked me to marry him."  
Both Kat and Kim hugged Hayley tight. Kim broke away and said, "I'll be right back".  
Kim hurried over to where Tommy, Jason, and Billy were having their own chat. Touching Jason's shoulder she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Jason, Tommy, and Billy were having themselves a grand old time, catching up on old times, when Kim hurried over and whispered in his ear. Jason listened, then turned to his friends. "Hay guys, what would you say to all of us getting married at the same time?"  
Tommy and Billy looked at each other, then nodded. "I would really like that" Tommy said.  
"As do I" Billy said.

Tj asked, "Tommy, Jason, and Billy. Do you take this wonderful woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you all shall live?"  
Tommy, Jason, and Billy replied, "I do".  
Tj then turned to the ladies and asked, "Katharine, Kimberly and Hayley. Do you take this wonderful man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you all shall live?"  
As one, and in a clear voice Kat, Kim, and Hayley answered, "I do".  
Tj smiled, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride".  
Tommy leaned down and kissed Kat with all the love and tenderness she deserved. "I love you Kat."  
Kat smiled with tears glinting in her eyes. "I love you to Tommy, and I will for as long as we both draw breath."

An: and that is the end of Pursuing Black. I know I didn't describe Kira and Ethan's wedding, however I felt I needed to describe this ceremony just because it was a triple wedding. I received no guesses as to who Hayley's date was, so I guess I'm stuck with coming up with character names on my own. I just ask you all to give me a little time but my next story will be coming before the end of this month. So until then may the power protect you all. 


End file.
